


Submission

by Penelope1970



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope1970/pseuds/Penelope1970
Summary: When SG1 are convicted of blasphemy, they can be saved only if one of them is prepared to undergo a ritual of submission to the local King. Daniel volunteers, but does Jack's solution to the problem make things better or worse for Daniel?[Originally printed in Pretense #1]





	

Submission (by Penelope)

 

Jack had felt his heart plummet as soon as they got the pictures back from the probe. Not that there were snakeheads, weapons, hairy primitives, bloody civil war, carnivorous plants or whatever waiting for them, he just never liked gating into a chamber: give him a nice outdoor Stargate with some trees nearby any time. There was something about the hollow echoes of an indoor destination that brought out the latent claustrophobic in him and always made his teeth itch until the four of them got out into the open air. 

So he was probably the least enthusiastic as they pored over the data from the probe two hours before gating. The fact that this was an empty chamber was about the best he could find to say about it. Daniel, by comparison, was practically steaming up the screen he was peering at it so intently. "Ideograms," he said, "look there." 

He pointed at some unidentifiable mark on a pillar and Jack sighed and rolled his eyes at Teal'c. "Here we go again," he said wearily. 

The Jaffa said with the mildest reproach, "The inscription is clearly not of Goa'uld origin, O'Neill. If this is a world which is indeed free of the Goa'uld it might be wise for us to find out why."

"Teal'c's right, sir," Carter put in. "We can't afford to pass up any chance we have to get one up on the Goa'uld."

"Pictograms," Daniel breathed happily, twisting his head at a ninety-degree angle to try and make out something on the ceiling of the chamber. "Lots of pictograms."

"Okay, Daniel, you've made your point." Jack retorted. Daniel was still craning his neck, pushing his glasses further up his nose and murmuring things under his breath. "Daniel!"

The young scientist jumped. "What?"

"Stop trying to stand on your head and go get your gear on. We leave in two hours, remember? And some days it takes you that long to put your pack on right."

With an effort, Daniel tore his gaze away from the screen and moved away from it, backwards, of course, so he could keep looking at the carvings for as long as possible. "Looks as though it could be of Toltec or maybe even Zapatec origin," he murmured. "Which is going to be tricky, because that's not really my field of expertise. I just need to go and look up some – "

"Daniel, look at your watch," Jack told him.

Frowning, Daniel did so.

"Okay, what does it say?"

"Seven twenty, Jack."

"Okay. When the big hand is on the twelve and the little hand is on the nine you had better be standing in the 'gateroom, with your gear on. Not sitting over your computer doing some last minute research. Have you got it? And don't even think about wandering in here ten minutes late and telling me you forgot the time. If you're not here on time, we're going without you and I'll tell Carter to film all the little pictures out of focus on purpose, okay?"

As Daniel went off, Jack shook his head. "He's going to drive me nuts all day, I just know it. I hate it when he gets one of his squiggle fits."

"They're not just 'squiggles', sir, they're pictographs, and don't you think you've been a bit crabby with Daniel recently?" As Jack glared at her in indignation, Carter shrugged apologetically. "Well you have, Colonel. You've been snapping at him for weeks. And he is kind of…lovable."

" 'Lovable'?" Jack echoed in disbelief.

"In his own inimitable fashion."

Jack looked at his watch again. "See you back here at nine, Captain. Right after you get that lobotomy."

 

At nine a.m. three-quarters of SG-1 assembled in the 'gateroom. At nine-fifteen a.m. a flushed and hurrying Daniel burst into the room with his bootlaces untied and his pack incorrectly fastened. Jack didn't even look at him, but said glacially, "So glad you could join us, Dr Jackson."

Carter leaned across to fix the straps for Daniel while Teal'c wordlessly indicated the untied laces. Daniel was still tying them as the last chevron engaged 

Which was why for once he had the dubious satisfaction of being the last one to be taken prisoner. 

 

Well, thought Jack, this is nice. One second through the Stargate: chilly and disorientated. Two seconds through the Stargate: captured. 

He got the distinct impression these warriors had done this leaping out and grabbing the blasphemers of the holy ring bit plenty of times before. What was clear was that struggling against the inevitable was going to get them, at best, badly bruised – the guys were huge – and at worst, very dead, very fast. He'd had to order Teal'c to give up the staff weapon quickly before the Jaffa got himself killed, while he and Carter had sighed and handed over their own weapons. 

The pat down had been unnecessarily thorough – the over-muscled warriors had seemed to particularly enjoy checking Carter out for hidden weapons – which was annoying but perhaps only to be expected – and ditto with Daniel – which was less expected and more than a little worrying. Daniel didn't seem to have noticed that the guys had done everything but check out the label in his boxer shorts, being too busy trying to make sense of the writing on the walls behind them as they pulled and prodded him around, but Jack and Carter had exchanged a glance that showed they were neither of them were much liking what they were seeing.

Daniel said, "Jack, if these pictograms are saying what I think they are then we're either in really big trouble or in for a very nice surprise. It seems to depend upon the character of the – Ow!"

There had been occasions in the past when Daniel was halfway through one of his interminable explanations when Jack had, it was true, occasionally wanted to do exactly as the guard had just done and give him a clip around the side of the head to shut him up, but that didn't mean he was happy to watch someone else do it.

"Hey!" Jack said at once. "There's no need for that. He was only talking. He does that sometimes. It's mildly irritating, I admit, but I'm sure you could put up with it if you tried."

Daniel rubbed his stinging left ear and gave Jack a reproachful sideways glance. "Thanks for the support, Jack."

"Be silent for the King!" the warrior ordered them.

The resident royal arrived in a whisper of black velvet and a rustle of gold satin and as they were being shoved to their knees, Jack realized where the warriors got their manners from. The newcomer was certainly kingly enough – tall, dark, a good figure, handsome in a dissipated fashion. Only a couple of years older than Daniel in years, perhaps, but looking like he was eons older in experience. Some experiences anyway. 

Back on Earth Jack figured the guy would have been a millionaire playboy with ten lines of coke in the bathroom, a blonde in his heated swimming pool and a rent-boy handcuffed to his bed. Here, he guessed self-denial probably wasn't something the man went in for on a regular basis either. The guy plainly liked what he was seeing. Jack and Teal'c got an appraising look that in other circumstances might have been quite flattering although the O wasn't really in the mood, but Carter got a once-over that made her redden with annoyance and forced Jack to put a restraining hand on her elbow. 

Daniel was in the shadows, barely revealed by the flickering torchlight, so intent on trying to make out the glyphs on the nearby pillar that he'd hardly noticed the newcomer. The newcomer hardly noticed Daniel either, until he'd finally managed to wrench his gaze away from Carter and headed on down the line. That was when the same over-muscled warrior who had earlier cuffed him around the head, gave Daniel a hard nudge in the ribs that made him start and notice the man for the first time.

Daniel said, "Oh – hello. We're explorers. We came through the Stargate – the Chaapa'ai…? We didn't mean to – Ow!"

This 'Ow' was in response to an even harder cuff around the head from the same warrior that made Jack hiss in annoyance. "Look, will you cut that out? There's a lot of useful stuff in that head you keep hitting and no one said we weren't allowed to talk."

"You may speak in my presence only when you are addressed directly," the royal said matter-of-factly. He was staring down at Daniel and if he liked the look of Carter he seemed to like the look of Daniel even more. He reached out and put a finger under Daniel's jaw, tilting his head up to examine it better. Daniel returned his gaze with curiosity and mild surprise but no fear. 

Jack's fingers curled into fists. This wasn't looking good. This wasn't looking good at all. Damnit, Danny, he thought. Don't you even know when you're giving a guy a hard on? It occurred to him then that it was just as well the younger man didn't know when he was giving a guy a hard on or else Daniel would have discovered the reason for his colonel's occasional moments of irrational irritation with him months ago.

"Charming," the stranger purred at length, before finally looking away from the kneeling Daniel to focus on Jack. "You are humans?"

"Better believe it."

"I can ask my guards to ascertain. They would probably be most willing to oblige, particularly if I asked them to begin with the female…?"

"Yes, we're humans and like Daniel said we're explorers. We didn't mean any disrespect to you or your traditions or culture or whatever."

"I am Izkahan ne Wanurai: King of this realm and all its peoples. You, I think, are not the speaker of this party? The diplomacy, I would imagine, is usually handled by another…But you are the leader, yes?"

"Yes. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and I'm in charge of SG-1."

"And the speaker for your people?"

"That would be me," Daniel said, shaking his long fair fringe out of his eyes.

"Ah." Izkahan smiled down on the young linguist before letting his gaze return to Jack. "So his purpose is functional as well as decorative?"

"Oh well that goes for all of us – decorative though we are."

"Oh, indeed you are," the smile widened, "all of you – very decorative. I would be most sorry to have you killed."

"Don’t you do it then," Jack suggested.

"And yet tradition demands that I must unless you make due reparation for your blasphemy."

"Our blasphemy being coming through the Stargate, presumably?"

Izkahan nodded. "Indeed."

"We meant no disrespect – " Daniel began. 

As the warrior beside him made to hit him again, Izkahan shot out a hand and caught the guard's wrist. "Enough." 

The speed and strength of the ruler's reflexes took Jack aback a little. He realized then that although the other might appear decadent he was extremely fit. He was not sure if that was good news or not. Probably not, he thought. Jack moistened his lips. "You said something about – making reparation…?"

"Yes. There is a – loophole in our laws by which I might be able to pardon all of you if one of you was prepared to agree to nifawa arduna. You know what this means?" For the first time Izkahan turned and looked at Daniel directly. 

The linguist swallowed. "Yes, I can guess."

"I don't know what it means," Jack said pointedly.

"Submission." Daniel told him.

"Absolute submission," Izkahan corrected.

"To whom?" Jack demanded.

Izkahan smiled. "To me."

There was a moment's silence before Jack said, "Okay, let me see if I have this straight. If we don't agree to this…submission thing, we all die."

"That is correct."

"But if one of us agrees to…submit himself to you then we all go free?"

"That is also correct."

"Including the one who…submitted?"

"Yes."

"Supposing he or she was still alive?" 

There was contempt in Jack's voice but Izkahan didn't respond to it, saying mildly, "He or she would be. I give you my word."

"And this submitting would entail…what exactly?"

"Exactly what I have said. The one who agrees to nifawa arduna must submit himself to me, absolutely, for one day and one night. He would be mine to do with as I willed. Anything I bade him do, he must do, at once, and without question."

"There has to be another way."

As Izkahan shook his head, Daniel said, "But, couldn't we talk about this? If we explained that we didn't intend any disrespect…" Seeing Izkahan shaking his head again, Daniel's voice trailed off. 

The handsome ruler was looking Daniel over and it was clear that he was not interested in seeking another solution. Izkahan said, "Nifawa arduna is the only way by which you and your companions can be saved."

Jack was thinking quickly. "Okay, which leads us to the fairly important question – what kind of a guy are you?" As the guards bristled angrily he said quickly, "That's not a rhetorical question and it's not a criticism, it's an honest inquiry. What would you be asking this lucky someone to submit themselves to?" As Izkahan made no immediate response, Jack said, "Are we talking pain and degradation here because if we are then I think I would personally find that too high a price to pay…"

"It doesn't matter," said Daniel in a voice Jack barely recognized. "It's only for twenty-four hours, whatever it entails. After that we all get to go home, right?" He looked up at Izkahan. "Right?"

Izkahan nodded. "That is correct. I would not break my word. If the one who has volunteered shows proper submission, then he and his companions will be free to go."

"Sorry, Daniel, but I think it does matter a hell of a lot," Jack said shortly. "Whoever does this needs to have some kind of assurance that…"

"Look, it has to be me, we all know it has to be me," Daniel interrupted without looking at Jack, eyes fixed straight ahead of him.

"Why? You're the only one here who doesn't know how to follow orders."

"Following orders and submitting absolutely are two very different things." Daniel jerked his head around to look at Jack for the first time. "Damnit, Jack, you know as well as I do that you couldn't be…submissive to anyone for longer than about ten minutes; neither could Teal'c; neither could Sam. It has to be me. I can do this. It has to be me."

Jack looked back at Izkahan who seemed content to allow them to argue it out between them. The man was gazing at Daniel appraisingly and it was obvious his interest was not academic. Jack said, "Look, Daniel, I don't think you know what it is you're offering to do here."

"I'm not stupid, Jack," Daniel snapped back.

"Okay," Jack said carefully, "then, Daniel, have you ever - ?"

"No." He sounded scared but defiant. Determined to see it through whatever.

"Daniel, you don't have to do this," Carter said quickly. "I can do it."

Daniel turned to look at her, eyes resigned. "No, you can't, Sam, I know you. Think back to those Mongols. How good were you at submitting to Turgan?"

She opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again. He was right and she knew it. Submitting was not something she had any practice at. Teal'c said quickly, "Daniel Jackson, I am trained to sublimate – "

"You wouldn't last an hour, Teal'c. It isn't in you. Believe me, you don't have the right kind of personality. I do. I know I can do this."

"How do you know you can do this, Daniel?" Jack demanded. "Because as your commanding officer I can't say that I've noticed you being all that – submissive up to now."

"I can do this." Daniel said it stubbornly. "And as I'm the only one of us who can, we might as well get on with it." He looked up at Izkahan, "Shall we go?"

"Wait a goddamned minute, Daniel!" Jack snapped. "If this gets done it gets done on my terms or not at all." He turned to Izkahan, "Our…Speaker does what I tell him, okay? He has to obey me whether he likes it or not, so if I tell him he can't do this, then he can't do it. Game over. We all die together and that's the way it goes. Now I am only going to give him permission to do this if you can give me some assurances, understood?"

Izkahan looked at Jack in mild amusement. "You are a very attractive man, O'Neill. Particularly when you are angry. Are you and the Speaker…?"

"We're team-mates," Jack cut in crisply.

"Then you do not…?"

"Team-mates. Just team-mates."

"Yet you are very protective of him?"

"Well, as you may have noticed, he's not very protective of himself so somebody has to be."

"You are very handsome, O'Neill, but I sense that the Speaker was correct. It is not within you to submit yourself to another's will."

"Now that's what I want to discuss. I need an assurance from you that whoever submits himself to – "

"It has to be me, Jack."

"Shut up before I come over there and clout you, Daniel. I need an assurance from you, Izkahan, that you understand the difference between submissive and masochistic. Because pain is not what Daniel is signing up for here, okay? If you're into whips and torture then Daniel is not going anywhere near your bedroom and I don't care if we all face the firing squad right now."

"Some pain is perhaps inevitable but it will not be my intention to hurt your Speaker. Had you – initiated – him yourself it might have been possible for me to avoid hurting him at all, but even as things are I will try to keep it to a minimum."

"Well, wouldn't you just know this would turn out to be my fault? Damned short-sighted of me not to have prepared for this eventuality really, wasn't it? What could I have been thinking of?"

Izkahan seemed aware of the sarcasm but only smiled and shrugged. "There must have been many opportunities."

"We don't all have the same tastes."

"Or perhaps we simply don't all admit to them?"

Jack looked at the other darkly then said, "Let's get back to the point: Some things I might be able to live with but some things I would literally rather die than agree to, Okay? So, if your idea of a fun night in is a good gang rape or twelve hours turning the screws on your own toy rack then…"

"If you are asking if I will take advantage of your Speaker's submission then the answer is 'yes', I shall. That is the object of the exercise. If you are asking if I will use the opportunity to deliberately cause your Speaker pain, fear, or degradation, the answer is ‘no’, I shall not." 

"Okay then, no pain, fear, or degradation. And no sharing Daniel with anyone."

"You are in no position to make demands." Izkahan smiled seductively. "However, I would gladly share him with you, O'Neill, if you would prefer it."

Daniel gasped.

As Jack made to get to his feet, the warrior behind him started forward but then at a warning shake of the head from Izkahan, fell back, disconcerted. Jack dusted off his knees before looking Izkahan in the eye unflinchingly. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least if I'm there I can keep an eye on…"

"No!" Daniel yelped. "Please, Jack, don't. I can only do this if nobody knows…if nobody sees…"

Izkahan laid a finger across Daniel's lips. "Sssh. Your leader will do only what is best for you. He and I must speak now."

Daniel watched, dry-mouthed with anxiety as Izkahan and Jack moved over to the far side of the chamber to converse. Jack looked grim but nodded reluctantly from time to time. He also kept stabbing a finger at Izkahan in a manner that suggested he was laying down some fairly strict ground rules. Daniel couldn't help noticing that Izkahan only smiled ever more seductively each time Jack tried to tell him what to do, clearly finding the other man's commanding manner as attractive as he did the prospect of Daniel's absolute submission to his will. 

After five minutes of what looked like some pretty hard bargaining, Jack came over and crouched down in front of Daniel. He laid a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "Daniel, are you sure you want to go through with this, because I would honestly rather die than let you do anything you don't want to do. And I know Carter and Teal'c feel the same way. So only do this if you would rather do it than be killed. Don't do it for the rest of us."

"I don't want to die, Jack," Daniel said quietly. "And I honestly think I have the best chance of being able to…fulfil the terms of the contract out of the four of us. It's only twenty-four hours and I don't think he's a mad sadist or anything."

"Danny, you do know he's going to fuck you, don't you?"

"I told you before, Jack. I'm not stupid."

"I know. But I need to know that you know what's going on here."

"I know what's going on here. I'm doing this because I don't want to die. There is nothing for any of the rest of you to feel guilty about."

"I'd feel happier about this if you had some idea of what you were letting yourself in for."

Daniel looked at the ground. He was wretchedly aware of Jack's body heat, so close to him, but a million miles away for all the good it did him. "Well there's not a lot either of us can do about that now, is there?"

Jack looked across at Izkahan. "I suppose you letting me and Daniel have some time alone together before you get your turn is out of the question, is it?"

"Jack!" Daniel stared at him wide-eyed.

Jack gave him an impatient look. "What, Daniel? Be practical here."

"No," said Izkahan with a smile, "it is not out of the question." He came back over to them, looking at Jack with lively intelligence. "Ordinarily I would not choose to give up my chance to be the…pathfinder, but under certain circumstances I might be prepared to stand aside if…" 

Ignoring the guards, Jack got up and hauled Izkahan back over into the corner for another conference. Daniel stared at them in dismay and then turned to Carter, hissing, "What the hell is Jack doing?"

"He just doesn't want you getting hurt, Daniel."

"Why can't he just butt out for once and let me handle this by myself?"

Carter and Teal'c exchanged a glance and then Teal'c said, "Daniel Jackson, your…inexperience may be causing you to underestimate the magnitude of your sacrifice."

"For the last time, I know what the guy wants to do to me, Okay? It's still better than being shot at dawn for no good reason." He looked at Carter for support and when he didn't get it, said impatiently, "Or does everyone except me believe in that 'fate worse than death' crap?"

Jack nodded briskly to Izkahan and strode back over to where Daniel was still kneeling on the ground. "Okay, Daniel. Time to go."

"What? Where?"

"You have agreed to be the one to perform nifawa arduna have you not?" Izkahan put in.

"Yes."

"It begins. Come with me and your leader now."

Daniel opened his mouth to protest and then shut it again. Absolute submission did not include arguing. He had to do whatever Izkahan told him to do if they were all to get out of this alive. He just hadn't banked on Izkahan and Jack coming to some sort of arrangement that was all. He'd been thinking more along the lines of being taken away to Izkahan's bedroom for twenty-four hours and then delivered back to the rest of SG-1 and no word of what had happened between Izkahan and himself ever passing his lips. What the hell was Jack thinking of? Was the guy going to stand there and watch? Daniel felt his guts turn over with horror at the thought. He was doing this for Jack. He could only go through with this because he knew that by submitting to Izkahan he was also saving Jack's life. Why couldn't Jack have just let him do this by himself? Why did he have to muscle in and start laying down the law about what Izkahan could and couldn't do? Humiliating him by spelling it out for him, thereby proving that he thought Daniel too stupid to even notice when a guy wanted to have sex with him. Asking him outright if he'd ever done this before…

Daniel realised he should have lied. Shrugged casually and told Jack it was no big deal, he'd done it plenty of times before. Izkahan might have realized the truth but at least the rest of SG-1 could have thought this was less of an ordeal for him than it undoubtedly would be.

Perhaps then too, Jack might have stopped treating him like a child.

Bemused and angry, Daniel walked after Izkahan and Jack. They were both a little taller than he was so despite his long legs he had to hurry to keep up with them. He was aware of the guards behind him, the tramp-tramp of their footsteps echoing down the corridors – what, did they think he was going to make a run for it? When he darted them a defiant glance over his shoulder – after all, he'd only agreed to submit to Izkahan not anyone else – they didn't even notice it, their gaze intent upon his rear. Daniel blushed furiously and then blushed again because he was blushing. Perhaps it wasn't so surprising that Jack treated him like a child.

They stopped outside a chamber so suddenly that Daniel, who wasn't paying attention, bumped into Jack and Izkahan. He winced. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Izkahan turned to look at him and smiled before turning to Jack. "Your Speaker is enchanting."

"Ya think?" Jack gave Daniel an exasperated glance. "We call it clumsy."

Izkahan smiled again then addressed Daniel, his gaze lapping over him as he spoke, assessing, admiring, 'marking things down for later', Daniel thought with a shiver. "You have agreed to submit yourself to me. You understand what you have agreed to?"

"Yes," Daniel said emphatically. He wished everyone would stop treating him like he was half-witted. "I understand."

"For the first period of your nifawa arduna you will submit yourself to your leader. It is my will and my order. Do you understand?"

Daniel darted Jack a quick horrified glance of enquiry, expecting a wink that might tell him this was all part of some cunning plan to get them out of here, or an apologetic shrug at the least, but Jack's face was unreadable. Daniel swallowed. "I understand."

"You will obey him absolutely."

"That'll be a first," Jack murmured.

"It is part of your nifawa arduna, you understand? If you do not do this then you will all die as I promised."

"I understand." Daniel darted a quick look at the enormous guards. They were looking at him and licking their lips. He suddenly realized why Jack had been so adamant about laying down ground rules. If Izkahan told him that he had to submit himself to them, all four of them…Daniel felt so faint that he was afraid he was going to pass out. 

Jack's hand on his arm caught him in time. "Not gonna happen, Danny," the man told him quickly. Jack darted a glance at Izkahan. "Right?"

Izkahan smiled enigmatically. "You know you really shouldn't put such ideas in my head." As Jack glared at him, Izkahan shrugged gracefully. "You cannot deny the prospect does have some appeal."

"Not for Daniel."

"Your Speaker's wishes no longer count for anything. He is the one who has submitted. From now on my desires are his desires. He wants only what I want."

"Well then you don't want that," Jack told him forcibly. "Understood, Izkahan?"

Even Daniel could see that Izkahan had a truly seductive smile. The ruler darted a glance at Jack that told him better than any words that he was agreeing to this only because he found the older man so attractive. "If you say so, O'Neill."

"I do say so. I really can't say so emphatically enough."

Although he'd wanted to do this independently and with a casual shrug, Daniel realised that Jack had been right and he was in way over his head. He had no idea what he was doing and he was scared. The only thing he was certain of was that he was the only one out of the four of them who had even a hope of successfully submitting himself to the will of another for a day and a night. He knew he'd had a lot more practice at keeping his head down than any of the others had: Teal'c had been a warrior all of his adult life, used to giving orders as well as taking them; ditto with Jack; and it was just ingrained in Sam not to take crap from men, it would be like a denial of everything she'd ever believed in, of everything she was, to just meekly give in to some man now. He knew damned well he was the only one who could do this and if Jack was honest, he knew it too.

He hadn't realized he was trembling until he felt Jack's arm around his shoulders, the man giving him a quick reassuring squeeze. "We're going to get you through this and then we're all going to go home, okay?"

"Okay, Jack." It was almost a whisper but if he spoke any louder he knew Izkahan would hear the tremor in his voice.

The ruler sighed and looked at Jack again. "Truly enchanting. I am astonished you have not initiated him before now. How did you restrain yourself?"

"Just chalk it up to my terrific self-control," Jack said sarcastically. Gripping Daniel's arm tighter he towed him towards the chamber. He said to Izkahan, "Is everything set?"

"Everything is, as you say – set."

"Here goes nothing."

Before Daniel could register what was going on, the door was opening, Jack had pulled him inside, the door had closed again, and there was the sound of bolts being shot outside. He and Jack were alone in a torch-lit chamber dominated by the largest and most luxurious bed Daniel had ever seen in his life.

 

After recovering his breath, Daniel turned to Jack and whispered, "What happens now?"

Jack unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto a chair. "We fuck, Daniel. And you don't need to whisper. This has all been cleared with Izkahan."

"Oh, it has, has it?" Daniel sat down on a nearby chair, ebony inlaid with copperleaf, cushions covered in cloth of gold, impossibly sumptuous drapes hanging on every wall. There were hieroglyphs on these pillars and yet there had been none in the gate chamber. Everything was such a mix of cultures he couldn't get a handle on these people's origins at all. He wrenched his mind back to the present, folded his arms and glared at Jack. "You didn't think to consult me before you went ahead and made your arrangements?"

"I'm your commanding officer, Daniel. That means your welfare is my responsibility. I can't stop you volunteering for an assignment that is going to save your own life if you'd rather do it than die, but I can try to stop you getting more badly hurt than you need to. That's all I'm doing. Now, in case you've forgotten in the thirty seconds that have passed since Izkahan told you, as part of your…submission thing, you have to do what I say. So take your clothes off and get your butt onto that bed."

"It didn't occur to you that although I might rather have sex with a stranger than die, I might rather die than have sex with you?"

Jack blinked and folded his jacket carefully before he replied. "That hurts, Daniel. That really hurts."

"Don't flirt with me, Jack, it won't work! I'm not Izkahan and even if you managed to do a number on him, I know you, remember? I know you're straight. And I know you're only doing this because you think I'm too naive to know what I'm getting myself into. Well there are some places you don't want to take big brother with you, and the bedroom is definitely one of them."

"Daniel, start taking your clothes off before I get one of those guards to come in here and strip you. Now, are we related?"

Daniel unwillingly unzipped his jacket. "No."

"So I am not your big brother, right? In view of what we're about to do, I'd really like that established because I don't want any accusations of incest flying around on top of everything else."

Sulkily, Daniel pulled off his jacket. "No, Jack, we are not related. No, Jack, you're not really my big brother. No, Jack, just no, okay?"

"Absolute submission."

Daniel looked across at him, trying to see if the man was joking but Jack's face showed no glimmer of humour. "I'm serious, Daniel. You signed up for this."

"Not with you."

Jack sighed. "Okay, I was hoping to get through this without any conversation, but I guess we're going to have to do the navel gazing bit after all. Okay. We have established that you don't find me physically attractive, but – "

"I didn't say that," Daniel muttered irritably. "I just said I'd rather die than sleep with you like this." 

"Oh yeah, and I got that you didn't find me physically attractive from that? I wonder how?"

Definitely not wanting to discuss how physically attractive he found him, Daniel said, "Jack, can you please stop being you for five minutes. This isn't…nothing. This is a big deal. You're my best friend."

"Yes I am, which I would hope would count for something. Why is it so much more of a problem for you to sleep with me, whom you know, and I would hope, trust, than it is to sleep with some guy you know absolutely nothing about who could do any damned thing to you?"

"Because I don't have to ever see him again afterwards!" Daniel wrapped his arms around his chest, looking utterly wretched. "How can I work with you after this? How can I look at you after this? Why couldn't you have just left me alone to deal with this by myself? Why did you have to come muscling in, taking over?" 

This was like a nightmare. Here was, alone in a bedroom with Jack O'Neill, the man was actually ordering him to take off his clothes and lie on the bed – something Daniel had been fantasizing about for months – and it was all worthless because Jack wasn't doing it because he found him attractive or desirable. He was doing it because it was his duty. Daniel could have cried. He put his hands up to his face, trying to disguise how wretched he felt. "Why the hell are you even doing this, Jack?"

Jack looked at him for a moment and then pulled his t-shirt off over his head. "You know why I'm doing this and we both know I'm right. That guy isn't going to come in here and shake hands with you, Daniel. You could get seriously injured. You are much less likely to get seriously injured having sex with a guy you don't know if you've had sex before, preferably with a man you do know who is going to take a lot of care not to hurt you."

"I would rather get hurt by a stranger than be fucked by you, however damned carefully you do it."

"Tough," Jack told him brusquely. "You're my responsibility. Take your t-shirt off."

"Oh, I'd say this was definitely above and beyond the call of duty, Jack."

"T-shirt. Now!"

"Damnit!" Daniel angrily pulled the t-shirt off over his head. He was trying to hang onto his anger because he could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to well up, feel the fear, the knot of tension in his stomach. He had never been so scared in his life. He could lose everything in this room; far more than just his virginity or dignity. He could lose the respect of the man whose opinion mattered to him more than that of any other person on any planet. And if he lost Jack's respect he really didn't think he wanted to go on living. He sank down onto the bed and said almost inaudibly, "Please don't do this, Jack. Please just go away and let me do this by myself."

"You won't be by yourself, Daniel. Izkahan's going to be with you, remember? And for all we know so are half his personal guard. Now, you have two choices here: you do what I tell you, or I get some of those musclemen to come in here and chain you to the bed for me. Either way, you and I are going to be having sex in the next ten minutes. Personally I'd rather I didn't have to force you, but if that's what it takes that's what I'm going to do."

Daniel stared up at him in hurt disbelief but Jack returned his gaze unflinchingly. "It's no good giving me that look, Daniel. I'm serious here. One way or another I have to make sure you're dilated and slippery before Izkahan comes in here to get his and if I have to tie you up to achieve that, I will. Now take your clothes off and let's get on with it." Jack was already unlacing his boots and as Daniel continued to gaze at him, he snapped his fingers. "Now, Daniel!"

Dazedly, Daniel reached down and began to unknot his laces. His eyes filled with tears and his fingers seemed to be pulling on the wrong threads because they were just knotting up tighter and tighter. His breath was constricting his chest; it felt like there was a boa constrictor wrapped around his ribcage; he couldn't exhale. He knew what Jack was doing. Jack was taking responsibility for him, the way he always did, hauling Daniel's ass out of the fire for the fiftieth time in a row. 'Dilated and slippery'. He'd said it so matter-of-factly, like it was just another mission briefing. Jack was going to put himself through what was clearly going to be a hideous ordeal just so that Daniel would have a slightly less horrible time being raped by a total stranger. And then they would all go home and he would never be able to look Jack in the eye again and Jack would never forgive him for having made him…

He couldn't help the sob welling up and then someone was gently slapping his hands away from the laces. Jack knelt by his feet and said conversationally, "It is going to be all right, Daniel. But you have to trust my judgement on this. You have to let me do what's best for you."

"It isn't best for me," Daniel wiped his eyes wretchedly. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life knowing you only had sex with me because it was your…duty as my C.O. I can't bear it, Jack. I can't. Please don't do this. Not like this. I don't care if he hurts me. I don't care if all his guards fuck me at once. Anything would be better than you despising me."

Jack looked as though he'd been slapped. He sat back on his heels, Daniel's knotted laces momentarily forgotten. "Who the hell said anything about despising you?"

Daniel angrily wiped his eyes again. "Well, you do, don't you? You think I'm a coward because I'd rather let a man fuck me than die. I know you'd rather die than do that and I know you can't understand why I'd agree to it, but because I have you feel you have to try and…make things easier for me. And when this is over you're going to hate me."

"I'm not going to hate you and I don't despise you. How could you even think that? Am I a total caveman or what? Is that how you see me?" Jack sat on the bed next to Daniel and put his arms around him. "Come here, half-wit." He pulled Daniel tight against his chest and ruffled his hair. "God but you're dumb sometimes, Danny. Do you think that Teal'c and Carter and I don't know that you only agreed to do this to save the rest of us? I mean, have you ever beaten me at poker? Have you ever beaten anyone at poker? Windows of the soul, Danny boy: you have a thought the rest of the world tends to know about it just by looking in those big blue eyes of yours. So, let's stop pretending you're doing this because you don't want to die, at least that would get one lie out of the way. Point two is that even if you were doing this because you didn't want to die, I wouldn't have a problem with it. If there were any way that I thought I could do this submission thing myself and be anything like convincing I'd be going for it too. You saying that you were prepared to do this was one of the bravest things I've ever heard and I am so hurt that you think I am such a macho piece of shit that I would despise you for doing it that my heart is one big piece of scar tissue right now."

Shocked, Daniel pulled back and dared to look into the man's brown eyes. The hurt was real. "Sorry, Jack," he whispered.

"I should think so." Jack reached out and stroked away one of the tears from under Daniel's eyes. "Now let's deal with the next misconception. I do not find the thought of having sex with you remotely disgusting. It's not something I would normally choose to do because it just makes life too damned complicated and anyway I don't have the right to take advantage of someone who is, however loosely, under my command, however, as I do feel that I am justified in having sex with you under the present circumstances, well…all I can say is that I don't think getting a hard-on is going to be a problem."

"But you're married, Jack!"

"Divorced actually, Daniel. And so what? You're cute. I've noticed. End of story. I wasn't going to tell you because there didn't seem any reason to and why confuse things? I'm not going to have sex with you because I find you attractive; I'm going to have sex with you because I don't know any other way that I can help you get through whatever Izkahan's got in mind for you; but it's certainly not going to be any kind of an ordeal for me."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack took off Daniel's glasses, tossed them onto the bed, then ran his fingers through Daniel's hair, gripped him by it and pulled him in for a passionate kiss; tongue ravishing Daniel's mouth, plunging in deep and fierce and hot.

When he pulled Daniel back, still holding him by his hair, Daniel was gasping for breath, eyes huge with shock. Jack said, "What? Still think I'm acting this to make you feel better? Who the hell do you think I am – Robert De Niro?"

"You just…Jack, you just…"

"Just stuck my tongue down your throat, Daniel? Yes, I did. Glad you noticed. I was afraid for a minute there you might have got distracted by a pictograph at the crucial moment."

"But…!"

Still holding Daniel by the hair, Jack abruptly pulled him down onto the bed and rolled on top of him, kissing him again, gently at first, then firmly, biting his lower lip softly before demanding admittance. Dazedly, Daniel opened his mouth and let him in. 

Daniel could feel the heat coursing through him; that tongue in his mouth lighting fires along every nerve, most of which seemed to be leading straight to his groin. He didn't know if he was more aroused than scared, or more confused than aroused, or just a jumble of all three emotions. When a thumb gently caressed his nipple, Daniel gasped with the unexpected lightning bolt of pleasure it caused. And then the tongue was out of his mouth and licking his chest. He gasped again and then Jack was biting his throat, the man's strong hands pushing Daniel's silky hair back from his forehead and then tightening in it, holding him still as Jack's tongue and mouth and teeth licked, nibbled and bit his face, throat, shoulders, chest, stomach while their groins grated together deliciously.

"Oh God, Jack…!" Daniel gasped. He'd been trying not to dream about this for so long now. Trying not to admit to himself how much he wanted his wisecracking, heterosexual C.O. to just pull him down onto a bed and take him any way he wanted. As well as repressing his fantasies for moral reasons, Daniel had been handicapped in them by his total ignorance of what might be involved. He knew there were things he wanted Jack to do to him but he wasn't very clear about what those things might be. He wasn't really any clearer now but he had never been more certain that he wanted Jack to just go ahead and do them anyway. He whimpered with pleasure and confusion as Jack nibbled his ear.

Jack moved across to kiss his eyelids, murmuring, "Way to play hard to get, Dr Jackson."

Daniel's eyes snapped open, shocked, searching the other man's face for signs of derision. Jack shook his head. "It was a joke, Daniel. God, but you're sensitive today."

"Been – kind of a rough day so far, Jack."

"Well it's probably going to get worse before it gets better."

Daniel moistened his lips, looking the other in the eye. "So far, this part has been a lot better than the rest."

"Now who's flirting with whom, Dr Jackson?"

"Jack, don't get angry again – but are you sure you're not just doing this because you think you should?"

"Oh yeah, Danny. This is a real hardship for me. See?" Jack caught Daniel's right wrist and pulled his hand forward. Even when he heard the zip being undone Daniel didn't cotton on at once. It was only when he found his fingers being wrapped around a very erect cock that he realized the point the other man was making. Daniel snatched his hand away and stared up at Jack in confusion.

"Shit, Daniel. The girls I went to high school with were more clued up on this than you. I just bet you never put out on a first date either."

"You put my hand on your dick, Jack!"

"Daniel, in case it's somehow escaped your attention, you and I are making out right now. Touching each other's private parts is kind of what one does."

"But it was – it's so – "

"Slippery? Disgusting? What, Daniel?"

"Big, Jack."

"Danny, you really ought to get out more. Now scoot up and let's get these damned boots off. How the hell did you knot them up like this anyway?" Bemusedly, Daniel pulled himself further up the bed so that Jack could tug at his laces. The older man said conversationally, "And if you think I'm big you should see Teal'c – in fact how the hell have you avoided seeing Teal'c? Don’t you look when the rest of us are showering?" Jack pulled the lace free and then glanced up. "God that's it, isn't it? You don't look."

"I'm not military, remember? Normal people get embarrassed."

Shaking his head, Jack pulled off Daniel's left boot and started unknotting the lace on the right one. "Well at least that explains why you always have your back to us. Not that I'm complaining or anything but I did think it was kind of odd. Still, if you had looked you might have noticed me checking out that cute little butt of yours months ago. And I'm almost sure I caught Teal'c looking that way a few times as well – generally right before he got a hard-on so I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed that you're a parcel that really pays for unwrapping."

Daniel blushed furiously and Jack shook his head. "Jeez, Daniel, I bet you have no idea how sexy you are when you do that. But this innocence thing is a little overdone, you know. I mean, Christ, you were married, weren't you?"

"To a woman, Jack!"

"So you didn't ever ask Sha're to…mess around with you a little?"

"What?"

"Well you know, ask her to…do stuff to you? With objects or…?" Jack shook his head. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, have you?"

Frowning, Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't. What the hell are you talking about, Jack?"

"Okay. Look this is really easier to demonstrate than explain. Basically, Daniel, I think you're long overdue for being introduced to your prostate gland."

"That thing you were having so much trouble with when you aged on Argos?"

"Well – it has other uses." He yanked off Daniel's other boot and dropped it on the floor. He had already unzipped his own pants but now stepped out of them, saying, "Socks, Daniel. I mean where are your manners?"

"Sorry." Daniel pulled his socks off and balled them up, reaching over to stuff them into his boot.

Jack couldn't help smiling. He noticed Daniel's bony ankles, the long elegant toes. "God, Daniel, you even have pretty feet."

Daniel looked up at him and smiled. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Oh I can think of much nicer things to say than that." Jack crushed Daniel to the bed and kissed him passionately, at the same time fumbling for the button and zipper on Daniel's green pants. "Give me some help here, will ya? Because if I don't get you out of these damned clothes soon I swear I am going to explode."

Daniel quickly unzipped himself and Jack grabbed the pants and slid them down from his slender hips. Once he had Daniel stripped of all but his boxer shorts, Jack pulled down his own shorts. Daniel gasped and then quickly averted his eyes. Jack said quietly, "Daniel…"

Eyes still averted, Daniel said, "What?"

"Look at it. Come on now, you have one of these yourself and you know me. If you can't do this with me how the hell do you think you're going to be able to do it with Izkahan?"

Looking fixedly at the crimson rug on the floor, Daniel said, "Maybe he won't want me to look at it." 

Sighing, Jack sat on the bed next to him, reached out and put his finger under Daniel's jaw, tilting his head round to face him. "He's bound to want you to give him a blow job, Daniel. I mean, in his place, I'm damned sure I would."

Daniel swallowed convulsively and Jack put an arm around him and pulled him in against his chest. "We can call a halt to this if you want to. Just say the word and – "

" – and we all die, Jack," said Daniel bleakly.

"I would rather die than have you do something you don't want to do."

"I can do this!"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Daniel looked up at him, rueful humor in his eyes. "Both, I guess. How am I doing so far?"

Jack brushed Daniel's fringe off his forehead. "You know you really ought to think about getting a haircut, it can't be good for you having this getting in your eyes all the time."

"That good, eh?"

"Look, we just need to raise the temperature in here. Get a little naked and sweaty. You'll be fine. And remember that when you get to the main feature, all you have to do is what Izkahan tells you to do – which is probably going to be to lie back and think of Earth anyway. I don't think he's a bad guy. He's just someone with way too many hormones who's used to getting his own way and happened to like the look of you. I can't blame him for that. I kind of like the look of you myself, Dr Jackson."

Daniel gave Jack a sideways glance up from under his long eyelashes, trying to see if the man was serious. Jack groaned. "God, Danny, don't look at me like that!"

Confused, Daniel said, "Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be taking things slowly here and when you do that I just want to rip off your shorts and ravish you. Whatever you do, do not look at Izkahan like that."

"Like what, Jack?" Daniel demanded in bewilderment.

"Damn, you're doing it again!" Jack grabbed Daniel by the hair and pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him hungrily. 

Jack's kisses were fierce but skilful and having plundered Daniel's mouth to his satisfaction he was soon biting and licking at his neck, chest and shoulders again. The moan of surprised pleasure elicited by a tongue in Daniel's ear sent another rush of blood to Jack's already aching groin and he had to remind himself forcibly that the whole point of this exercise was to break Daniel in gently. He paused for breath and looked down. Daniel was spread out on the bed with his head thrown back in a delightfully abandoned fashion, arms and legs akimbo in a way that seemed to scream 'Take me, I'm yours!' Jack groaned deep in his chest and began to kiss down lower. Daniel's boxer shorts were tenting invitingly and he quickly peeled them down to reveal an erect cock already swollen with longing. Jack pulled the underwear down and threw it onto the floor. Daniel blushed at being naked and Jack groaned again. He had never wanted anyone as much in his life.

Jack ran his thumb over the glistening tip of Daniel's cock and was rewarded with an immediate trickle of precum. When he ran a warm hand along Daniel's shaft, Daniel gave a quiet whimpering moan that sent a lick of flame straight to Jack's loins. He began to stroke the younger man's shaft, slowly at first, firm rhythmic movements that made Daniel arch and groan, and then a little faster. Daniel was already starting to lose it, banging the back of his head against the soft covers with each stroke as he made inarticulate gasps of pleasure, and Jack couldn't help grinning with satisfaction. There was something particularly satisfying about reducing a man so clever and so loquacious to this boneless, incoherent jelly. However, the education of Dr Jackson still had a lot of chapters to cover and their time was limited. Jack decided that it was time to raise the temperature still further.

Excusing himself on the grounds that there was really no better way to show Daniel how to give a blow job than to demonstrate it to him, Jack ran his tongue across the swollen tip. The gasp that elicited was very satisfactory and Jack smiled before beginning to swirl a pattern over the head with his tongue, then licking down, sucking briefly on those soft, heavy balls and then sucking and gently biting the underside all the way back to the head. He let his teeth grate over it tantalizingly. That produced a groan from Daniel that seemed to come right from his inner core. And then Jack closed his mouth over his cock and began to suck on it skilfully.

Daniel was completely lost now, clutching at the coverlet, back arched, head thrown back, gasping, "Oh God, Jack…!" in disbelief as the sensations surged through him. He began to buck and Jack reached up and planted a hand on each bony hip, holding him down so he couldn't lunge too far down his throat. He took Daniel right to the edge and then pulled back. Daniel groaned in frustration and disappointment. "Oh God, Jack, don't stop…please don't stop…"

"Sorry, Danny boy, but remember we're supposed to be preparing you, not just enjoying ourselves."

Daniel reached for his own cock, needing to massage himself to completion but Jack caught his wrists, straddling him and pushing his arms behind his head. He bent down and kissed Daniel tenderly on the lips before saying quietly, "Daniel, I need to get inside you while you're this hot and bothered, okay? It's never going to be easier than now and I promise I'll help you finish afterwards."

Daniel gazed up at him out of drowsy lust-darkened eyes. "Whatever you say, Jack."

"I need you to listen to me. I am going to be as gentle as I can but there will be some pain. But the more you can relax, the less pain there will be. I know relaxing isn't easy when you're hurting, but that's what you have to try and do. Try to breathe through it, okay?"

Still gazing up at Jack dreamily, Daniel said, "Okay, Jack."

Jack sighed. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" He transferred his grip on Daniel's wrists to his left hand and reached down to coat the fingers of his right hand with the trickle of precum oozing from Daniel's aching cock. He slipped a finger between Daniel's cheeks, probing the hole he found there and then pushed it in gently. Jack winced as he found things were even worse than he'd feared. Daniel was incredibly tight – wonderfully hot and tight and inviting from where Jack was standing but at the same time it seemed inconceivable that anyone could ever get inside him without doing him permanent damage. The thought of one of Izkahan's over-muscled bodyguards getting their outsized members anywhere near this delicate little opening didn't even bear contemplation. As Jack carefully pushed his finger in up to the first joint, Daniel gave a little gasp. "Does that hurt?" Jack asked.

"Yes…No…Feels kind of weird…but nice," Daniel added uncertainly.

"Okay. Be right back." He slid his finger out and Daniel gave an odd sort of sigh – half relief, half disappointment. The lubricant had been left by the side of the bed and Jack scrambled across the covers to get it, a whitish gel that smelt vaguely of vanilla. He grabbed the bowl and pulled it back over, putting it on the bed where he could reach it easily but wasn't likely to put his knee in it in the heat of passion. Remembering Daniel's glasses, he reached across, swept them up and put them out of harm's way as well. He swooped in for another kiss, the lips parting at once to give his tongue access. As their tongues entwined, he slipped his lubricated finger back into Daniel's opening. Daniel gasped into his mouth and Jack gently began to push the finger in and out. As Daniel tightened against him instinctively it was impossible not to think of that muscular ring closing around his cock and Jack groaned deeply. Daniel was moving his hips in rhythm to the digit inside him and Jack wondered if he even knew what he was doing or what effect his actions were having on the man preparing him. He wondered too how much finger-fucking it was going to take before Daniel would be anything like ready for penetration and offered up a quick prayer of thanks to whatever wayward gods played fast and loose with the young anthropologist's destiny that they had at least let him do this before Daniel was left alone in a bedroom with a probably lust-clumsy Izkahan.

He kept kissing Daniel and pushing his finger in and out, faster and deeper now, Daniel shoving his hips forward to meet him, accepting the digit willingly. When he was sufficiently loose and turned on, Jack trailed his hand through the lubricant and slid two fingers in this time. Daniel groaned and arched his back, the flicker of pain crossing his face quickly overtaken by pleasure. Jack was deliberately rougher this time, jamming the fingers deeper to try and replicate a cock being thrust in. Daniel was gasping, turning his head from side to side, more flickers of pain and pleasure chasing themselves across his face. Jack couldn't resist bending down to slip his tongue into that open mouth. He could feel the ring loosening a little; Daniel was almost ready to accept three fingers…

He heard the heavy tread of footsteps in the corridor outside. Izkahan's guards. "God, no!" Jack exclaimed.

Daniel opened his eyes, "What, Jack?"

Still finger-fucking Daniel as vigorously as he could – Daniel winced then at a particularly forceful thrust – Jack was trying to think of what the lesser of these two particular evils might be. Did he keep on with the foreplay and hope that would be enough to prepare him for Izkahan or fuck Daniel himself about five minutes earlier than he wanted to? Deciding that anything was better than Izkahan busting in and claiming his droit de seigneur before Daniel was ready for him, he said, "Sorry, Daniel. Have to speed things up a little. I'm really, really sorry."

Daniel frowned, "For what?"

"For hurting you."

"You're not hurting me, Jack."

"Uh - that was kind of an advance apology, Daniel."

"Well…accepted – I think."

Jack looked down at him in mingled affection and exasperation – drat Daniel and his damned arguing about everything. If he'd got straight on the bed when Jack had told him to, they'd be done by now. Daniel had his eyes closed, riding out the odd feeling of the thrusting fingers inside him like someone floating on a life raft on a choppy sea, body giving the occasional convulsion as a particularly strong sensation jangled through him. He looked absurdly peaceful and almost unbearably desirable. Jack couldn't resist bending down and kissing that beautiful mouth again.

"Guess it's now or never, Danny," Jack murmured as he withdrew his fingers. "I need you to turn over for me, okay? Can you get onto your hands and knees?" Given how insanely desirable he was finding Daniel right now, he worried about how gentle he was going to manage to be. The part of him that felt loving and protective towards Daniel was threatening the part of him with a throbbing erection with all kinds of horrible tortures if he didn't take things slowly, but he was a little worried about which part was going to win this internal struggle once he was lost inside the silky heat of Daniel's delectable body.

"I won't be able to see you." Daniel opened his eyes, those long lashes lifting to reveal pupils that were dark and drowsy with lust.

"Just this first time, Okay? Next time we can do it any way you like and I promise it will be much more romantic than this." And a lot less painful, but he didn't say that aloud. Probably not the best way to help Daniel to relax, after all. Jack dipped his fingers in the lubricant and then smeared it thickly over his cock. 

"Next time?" Daniel looked like someone was shining a torch on his face he was so lit up with relief. "There's going to be a next time? So, you're really not just doing this because you have to?"

Jack shook his head in disbelief, looking down at the slender but muscular body between his knees, the dazed blue-black eyes, the gorgeous pouty little mouth. As he bent to kiss him again, he murmured, "Daniel, how did someone as beautiful as you ever get to be so insecure? Don't you know I've wanted you for ages?"

Daniel whispered shyly, "But I wanted you to want me for eons, Jack. And I thought you never would."

"Oh God, Daniel," Jack swallowed hard because his throat was suddenly dry as sandpaper, "you're telling me that now? Christ, don't you have any sense of self-preservation at all?"

"I didn't even know what I wanted I just knew that I wanted you to be the one doing it..."

"Shut up," Jack told him, kissing him hastily. "Daniel, believe me, you really don't want to get me any more on fire for you than I already am."

That was when Daniel gave him one of those sideways-under-the-eyelashes looks that had such an incendiary effect on Jack's groin. He groaned, quickly putting his unlubricated left hand across the other's blue eyes. "Cut that out, Danny, or Christ knows what I'm going to be doing to you." He reached under Daniel's left thigh and flipped the younger man over. 

Daniel giggled as though he was drunk as he was tossed over onto his front. "I never knew you were so masterful, Jack."

"Oh, I'm a regular Tarzan in the bedroom. Kneel up a little for me, would you? Just lift up your hips so I can…That's great, that's…Oh God, Daniel, that is absolutely fucking perfect."

Daniel looked over his shoulder at him, shy and seductive at the same time. "Don't you mean perfect for fucking?"

"No more looks like that, Daniel! I'm serious now. Man with a dangerously erect cock here much too close to your way-too-fuckable little ass. We have got to take this slowly."

For answer, Daniel looked at him straight from under his eyelashes and said, "But I have to submit to you, Jack, don't you remember what Izkahan told me? I have to submit to you…absolutely."

Jack thought that it was a miracle he didn't come right there. As it was he gave an inarticulate groan and grabbed Daniel by the hips, jerking him back forcibly and then thumbing his firm cheeks open to reveal that small hot opening. 

Just at the last minute, he hesitated, despite his dry throat and aching cock he made himself say, "Daniel, tell me you want me to do this. Tell me you're consenting to it. Ignore what I said earlier about tying you to the bed because it was total crap. I could never force you and I never would, and I won't do this to you unless you want me to. We can try to overpower Izkahan's bodyguards. Find another way out of this. Tell me you want this or I can't do it."

"I want this, Jack."

"You're sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Okay, then, if you're sure. But just remember what I said earlier and try to relax. Breathe in now and then breathe out slowly. Okay?"

"Okay, Jack." Despite the man's warning, Daniel couldn't help an initial yelp of pain and surprise as that plump head began to penetrate. It was a lot bigger than a finger inside him.

"Danny? You okay?" Jack asked, stopping at once.

Through gritted teeth, Daniel said, "Fine. Just – get on with it, Jack."

"Okay. But anytime you want me to stop, just tell me and I'll stop."

Not trusting himself to speak, Daniel nodded his head. He winced as Jack pushed deeper into him, his fingers curling tightly into the sheets as the pain grew. There was resistance from the guardian ring, pressure; he felt himself stretch alarmingly as his body was forced to allow Jack access. Tears of pain sprang into his eyes but he tried not to cry out. A resolution he almost broke at once as Jack began to ease his way in deeper. Daniel bit his lip hard. He couldn't help a little whimper escaping him as he felt himself being filled up and stretched. He felt very sore and they hadn't even started yet. No wonder Jack had been so adamant he couldn't do this with a stranger…God, it hurt. He felt like he was going to split in two. Even with Jack easing into him so gradually and carefully, the damn thing just didn't fit. "Oh God…" he breathed.

Jack stopped again. "Danny, do you want me to pull out?"

"Christ no, Jack!" Daniel snapped between gritted teeth. He had his head down, resting his forehead on the coverlet, trying to concentrate on the texture of the satiny fabric against his skin. "Please, just keep going." Get it over with, he added mentally.

"It won't be as bad once it's in, I swear. You just need to stretch a little."

Daniel panted painfully, "Believe me, Jack…I'm stretching here…I'm definitely…stretching."

Trying to keep a firm steady pressure, Jack pushed on in. Two inches to go. One inch to go. Fuck, but Daniel was so damned tight. And then he was all the way in and he could hear Daniel's breath catching in his throat. The younger man was clearly in pain, he could tell. He only hoped his body was adjusting to the cock inside him while they waited. Jack so wanted to reach forward and kiss Daniel but was afraid to move in case he hurt him more. Daniel was kneeling with his head hanging, sweat trickling down his spine. "God, Danny," he said softly. "I really didn't want to hurt you."

"I know, Jack. Don't worry about it." Daniel forced himself to take a deep breath. The pain was lessening now. He was accommodating the other man's length and width. Daniel managed a shaky laugh. "And okay, you were right and I was wrong. I had no idea what I was letting myself in for."

"I guess I shouldn't start making plans for that 'next time'?" Jack gently ran a hand up Daniel's tense spine.

"Early days, Jack," Daniel winced again and then shifted. Jack's warm hand stroking him was soothing and it was helping him to relax. "And it gets better than this, right?" Although he was sore, the pain was much more bearable now, it was more a sensation of strangeness, something inside him that wasn't usually there; the instinct was to expel it and yet there was a vaguely pleasurable sensation about the way it was filling him as well. As he experimentally tightened around the man's cock he heard Jack give a little gasp. "Sorry," Daniel mumbled, "didn't mean to hurt you either, Jack."

"Uh – that wasn't pain, Daniel," Jack managed hoarsely. "It's just that you're so tight and hot and…God, Danny don’t do that!" He collected himself. "Sorry, but it really makes me want to thrust and it's already difficult enough not to. Like having food in your mouth you’re not allowed to chew."

"Oh." Daniel shifted his position slightly, trying to get comfortable. "I think I'm okay now, if you want to do your masterful C.O. thing. Everything seems to be easing up back there." 

"You sure?"

"Sure, Jack. Go for it."

Daniel winced as he felt Jack pull back a little and then push slowly forward. It was such a weird feeling, like nothing he had ever known before, such a jangle of disparate sensations all sending him contradictory messages. He still felt sore and yet there was definitely…something in this. He could feel Jack's erection sliding backwards and forwards so gradually and carefully and although he was grateful for the care Jack was taking he also wanted to feel a proper thrust. He couldn't help tightening around the shaft again. The answering groan it elicited excited Daniel despite himself. He pushed back, making Jack's slow thrust deeper and quicker than the man had intended; the tip of the man's cock touched something inside Daniel and it was like a firework had exploded in his erogenous zones, flame licking straight down his cock whilst simultaneously lighting up every cell in his rectum. He gasped.

"Ah," Jack was dry-mouthed with a combination of frustration and desire, but he managed to get the words out, "Dr Daniel Jackson: meet your prostate gland." He gave another slightly harder thrust.

"Oh God…!"

"Like that, Danny boy?"

The inarticulate moan he got in reply was very satisfactory and Jack smiled and reached beneath Daniel to stroke his cock. He was still thrusting slowly and gently, just sliding in and out, but it was taking a lot of self-control to rein himself back – especially when Daniel tightened around him or pushed his rear back to meet him in blind desire for he knew not what. Jack knew what a confusion of sensations must be jolting through Daniel's nervous system: pain and pleasure; white bolts of pure ecstasy from those connections with the prostate, some residual soreness from where he'd been stretched. Jack's hand stroking his cock would only add to the confusion, but hopefully it would also tip him over the edge into orgasm. Jack knew he needed to get some deep hard thrusts in, to really open the younger man up so that even if Izkahan turned out to be hung like Teal'c, Daniel was going to be able to accommodate him without too much pain. And the only time he was going to be able to do that was as Daniel was riding that wave towards climax. 

He hoped to God Daniel wasn't hating this so much there was never going to be a next time because even though he genuinely had felt he had no choice but to 'initiate' Daniel for his own good, now that they'd been naked together, Jack knew he was going to find it very hard to go back to just being chums. 

He was trying to keep his thrusts as slow, gentle, and shallow as he could but it was getting harder and harder not to seize Daniel by the hips and start ramming himself into him.

"Uh – do you want to – pick up the pace a little there, Colonel O'Neill…?" Daniel murmured.

"Don't…want to…hurt you, Daniel." Jack was shaking with the effort of holding back.

"Well, you're frustrating the hell out of me with all those little nudges, Jack. Can't you do that any quicker?"

"Daniel – " Jack thrust before he could stop himself and it was just as he feared; you did it once and you just wanted to do it again, only harder, deeper, faster. "If I start going for it I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stop."

"Fine with me. I'm fed up with these half rations. I paid for eight inches and right now I'm definitely only getting four."

"I'm serious!" 

"So am I, Jack."

Jack gripped Daniel's hips tighter and couldn't resist thrusting into him deep and hard to let him know what it was he was asking for. 

Daniel grunted, gasped, "Oh God…"

"Sorry."

"Damnit, Jack. Will you please just go ahead and fuck me?"

The words destroyed the last of Jack's self-control. He watched his fingers bite into Daniel's slender hips, saw himself grip him so hard in readiness, then his own hips were working, he was pumping into him, fast and shallow, then those tremendous deep thrusts that practically lifted him off the bed: one, two, three. Fast and deep then slow and deep; rapid and shallow. He was hauling Daniel back onto his shaft. Daniel was clutching the coverlet and moaning, back arching, pushing himself back against the cock that was thrusting into him, twisting his head round as he tried to match his rhythm to Jack's. 

Feeling the pleasure build, Jack leant forward and wrapped his fingers in Daniel's silky hair, pulling his head up, making his back arch even more acutely. Time to open him up now. He wrapped his left arm around Daniel's waist and slammed into him, aiming for that prostate: once, twice, thrice – That was when a Daniel who was teetering right on the brink gasped out, "Oh, Jack…!"

The sound of his name being said like that by Daniel pushed Jack straight over the edge. "Oh God…Danny!" Jack cried out and then the wave of sensation crashed over him and he was lost to it. 

Daniel felt Jack fill him; the semen inside him, pleasure bucking through him, a white noise of ecstasy like no orgasm he had ever known before, and then he was over the edge, was ejaculating; waves of pleasure buffeting him like blows. He blacked out.

He came around within seconds to find himself still on his hands and knees on the bed and Jack carefully pulling out of him. Despite his soreness, he hated to feel he was losing that cock, its warmth and length; it already felt like it should be part of him. He managed to find his voice: "Boy did that get better quickly." It came out as such a hoarse whisper he wasn't sure that Jack had heard him.

Jack lay panting next to him on the bed, but now reached out to stroke Daniel's hair and then inched forward to kiss him. Daniel looked at the expression of tenderness on the older man's face and went still; his heart turning over. He'd been expecting a wisecrack, something sexy but dirty about his C.O. sharing him with Teal'c in the showers, but the look in Jack's eyes couldn't have been gentler. The look in Jack's brown eyes was dissolving him inside. "Hey, you," said Jack softly. "How are you doing, Daniel?"

Daniel swallowed convulsively. "Oh hell, Jack."

"What's wrong?"

Jack saw the tears spring into the other's blue eyes just before Daniel put a hand up to his face to try and hide them. Feeling cold with remorse, Jack scrambled up onto his knees and pulled Daniel into a hug. "Damn, did I hurt you that badly? I tried to be gentle but I just lost control at the end. Your first time too. God, what was I thinking of?" He held him tightly, his right hand scrunching in Daniel's silky hair. He could feel the heat from Daniel's naked flesh against his own, their flaccid cocks bumping against each other lazily. Jack kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Daniel. I never meant to hurt you."

Angrily wiping his eyes, Daniel muttered, "Shut up, Jack, just shut up." 

Taken aback, Jack put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and held him at arm's length, looking at him intently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing's wrong when it obviously is, now what's wrong, Daniel?"

Turning his head away and speaking between his teeth, Daniel said, "Just…don't be nice to me, Jack."

"Don't be…?" Jack stared at him in perplexity. "What, you want me to start slapping you around or something?"

Daniel faced him but the traitorous tears welled up again as he said fiercely, "Don't look at me as though you have…feelings for me unless you…do, Jack. It tears me up inside."

"Fuck," Jack suddenly realised all the things they hadn't got around to saying. "Daniel, did you think this was just about sex?" He pulled a handful of tissues out of Daniel's discarded jacket and held them out like someone offering food to a bad-tempered dog.

Daniel snatched the Kleenex, blew his nose then threw the tissue away petulantly. Jack couldn't help thinking that there was nothing more delectable on any planet in the universe than Daniel when he was pouting. Daniel said, "No, I realize it was about friendship as well. I know you were being a good friend to me as well as a responsible commanding officer, and I'm grateful, Jack, really I am."

"'Grateful'!" Jack roared. Ironically, if Daniel had started saying that there were three little words he really needed to hear right now he would have groaned outright and told him to quit acting like a Prom Queen who'd just lost her cherry, but this automatic assumption of no emotional attachment on his side, perversely made him want to make all kinds of passionate declarations. "Don't you dare tell me that you're 'grateful'!"

"Well what do you want me to say?" Daniel angrily scrubbed at his eyes with the Kleenex then threw that tissue on the floor as well.

"I want you to tell me right now, in words of no more than one syllable, that you know damn well that I love you."

Daniel gaped at him open-mouthed, "Wh-what?"

"Fuck, you really didn't know that? Daniel, why the hell do you think I'm here?"

"Because I'm your responsibility and you didn't want me to be injured when Izkahan and I…did it."

"So you didn't feel any heat between us when I was – discharging my responsibilities towards you?"

"Yes, but I – I didn't know if – I thought maybe it was just me and – I've never done this before, Jack. How the hell am I supposed to know if that's normal?"

"That's normal for people who are in…who have feelings for each other, Daniel, not for people who are just having sex because they have to. I don't come when someone gasps my name unless I happen to…have feelings for that person. Oh, damnit to hell, of course I'm in love with you, you idiot. Aren't you in love with me?"

Daniel stared at him, confusion, anger and relief chasing each other across his face. He sighed, dropping his gaze, admitting defeat. "Yes, Jack. Always have been."

Jack folded his arms. "You have a really high opinion of me, don't you, Dr Jackson? First, you think I'll despise you for putting yourself on the line for the rest of us. Then you think I'd use the opportunity of supposedly protecting you from injury to screw you just because I've been wanting to get inside you for months! Christ, Daniel! What is it you’re in love with? Because the Jack O'Neill you seem to know I wouldn't want to be shut in an elevator with, never mind a relationship!"

Daniel had tried to interrupt several times but Jack had just angrily steam-rollered him. Now the last word caught his attention and he said, "Relationship?"

"What do you think you are to me – a roll in the fucking hay?"

Daniel put a hand up to his head. "Look, Jack, things are moving too fast for me to keep up with. When you marched me in here it was because you felt you had an obligation to get me – 'slippery and dilated' before Izkahan got his turn. Now, you're talking about a relationship. When did that happen?"

Jack realized the justice of the his words and opened and closed his mouth several times before saying more quietly, "I'm not really sure." Noticing that Daniel had goosebumps, he reached down, picked up Daniel's jacket and draped it around his shoulders. He stroked the back of his hand down his cheek apologetically, "Sorry. I guess I have kind of been giving you mixed signals since we came in here. Ordering you about. Making you get undressed when you didn't want to. Telling you – shit, practically telling you I was going to rape you if you didn't do what you were told. This wasn't how I wanted this to be. You'll have to take my word for it, but I'm really much more of a candlelit supper kind of guy than you'd think from this little fiasco."

"Fiasco?" Hurt sprang back into Daniel's eyes. "Didn't we do it right? Wasn't that how you're supposed to…?"

"Not the sex, Daniel. The sex was fine. Well it was fine for me; way more than fine for me in fact, although I shouldn't imagine it was a whole barrel of laughs for you, to be honest. But the foreplay sucked and I promise that if we ever get out of here I will make it up to you." He leant across and kissed Daniel gently on the lips. "You haven't really seen me at my best today."

Daniel couldn't help smiling as he said drily, "Jack, you and me and Teal'c and Sam have been practically living in each other's pockets for the last few months. Believe me, I have seen you at your best, worst, and in-between in that time, and it's okay, I can live with it. I mean, I know you: I know you're a good person. Even when you're telling me to take my clothes off or else you're going to chain me to the bed before you fuck me up the ass I know you're a good person."

Jack couldn't help responding to Daniel's sly smile. "Yeah – kind of shines out of me at times like that, doesn't it?" He reached across and ruffled the other's hair. "I promise to make it up to you anyway." Then Jack's smile faded and his face took on a frozen look. "God, I'd forgotten why we're here. Izkahan…"

"It's okay," said Daniel quickly. "I'm okay now. I know what it entails. I can handle it. It’s not this – great unknown anymore; it's just sex. Different kind of sex from the sort I'm used to, maybe, but still just sex. I can do this, Jack."

"I'm not sure I can."

Daniel darted him a quick look. "What?"

Jack got up and began to pull on his pants. "I don't think I can handle him touching you."

"Jack, the whole point of you and me coming in here was so that you could get me ready for him. Which, with your usual military efficiency, you have just done."

"Yeah, well somewhere along the line the point moved – or something." Jack pulled his t-shirt over his head and then glanced across at Daniel. "Look, I came in here to help out a team-mate who I happened to have some… unresolved feelings for. I didn't come in here to make a declaration of how I felt. I certainly didn't come in here planning to fall even more in love with you than I already was. I thought I could remain detached and…get the job done."

"And you did."

"I got the job done, Daniel, but I'm damned sure I didn't remain detached while I was doing it. I haven't come like that since I was a teenager for crying out loud!"

"Okay, now you are acting like a caveman."

Jack glared at him. "Excuse me…?"

"I mean it, Jack, you are. You were happy for me to submit to Izkahan when you and I weren't an item but you're not now?"

"Daniel, trust me, this was never a situation I was 'happy' about."

"Well you agreed to it. Damnit, Jack, you stood up and started negotiating with the guy. And the situation hasn't changed. We made a deal with Izkahan. I promised to submit to him in exchange for all our lives and you – somehow – managed to persuade him to let you come in here and break me in for him first. Something I have to say that I don't think very many spoiled rulers with a permanent hard-on would have agreed to. Either way, we gave him our word and we can't back out now. Now, I don't want to die. In fact, I really really want to live, go back home, and make you finish that goddamn blow job you started. This is still the only way we can go home and I want to go home." Daniel looked a little pale but there was definitely humor in his blue eyes. "Anyway, I figure I kind of owe the guy one. I'd still be sighing over you from a distance if it wasn't for him."

Jack opened his mouth to say, 'But damnit, Danny, you're mine now, and I don't want to share you with anyone!' but realized that probably wouldn't go very far towards rebutting that caveman accusation. He cleared his throat, trying to think of something more helpful and less self-revealing to say but nothing came to mind. He ran a hand through his graying hair, "Damn."

"No one ever said this would be easy, Jack. I'm not pretending I'm looking forward to it myself. But I can do it to get us all home. What would really make this a lot easier for me right now would be if you gave me some kind of assurance that you're not going to blame me, or judge me, or allow this to make a difference between us." Daniel had sounded matter-of-fact, but the look he gave Jack now was shy and pleading, "If there still is going to be an 'us' if I sleep with Izkahan?"

"Daniel! What kind of bastard do you think I am? You think I'm going to blame you for saving my life?"

"Men are weird, Jack. Sam's always telling me. And when you sleep with them apparently they get…weirder."

" 'Men are weird'? That's her considered scientific opinion, is it? – What other crap has she been telling you?"

"Well, actually, Jack, she was the one who told me that you wouldn't punch me if I admitted how I felt about you. I was sure you would, you see, and she said that she thought you might surprise me. That she thought you were much more evolved than anyone ever gave you credit for and you'd probably just take it in your stride and be okay about it."

"Oh – Oh she did? Well, maybe I won't get her demoted after all. Wait a minute – you told Carter how you felt about me?"

"Well, she kind of walked in when I was discussing it with Teal'c and there didn't seem any point in denying – "

"You told Teal'c?!"

"Jack, I only have three close friends in the world and as I couldn't tell you, who the hell else was I supposed to discuss it with except for Sam and Teal'c? I was miserable. You never looked at me. I needed someone to pat me on the head and say 'There, there, never mind, there are plenty more fish in the sea'. You know the drill."

"I was always looking at you, you just never noticed. If you hadn't kept turning your back on me in the shower we could probably have got this sorted out months ago. And what do you mean 'plenty more fish in the sea'. There is only one fish in your sea, Dr Jackson, and you'd better remember it. But damnit, didn't it occur to any of you at any point that I might actually feel the same way about you?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nope. Never did. Oh, except Sam once said that maybe you might be nursing a secret passion for me and we'd just never noticed, but it was a joke – it was a good tension breaker, actually, because we'd all been talking about how relationships really sucked, and that idea was so inherently unlikely that it cheered us up a lot. I mean I was crying as I was laughing but I was still laughing if you get the picture."

Thinking of all those wasted months when if Teal'c or Carter had just damned well told him…Jack's over-heated groin began to twitch with frustration and he growled ominously, "Jesus! I am going to get those two for that and then I am going to debrief you but good, Daniel."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "I hope that means what I think it means?"

Jack looked at him, no disguise this time, letting the younger man see the heat in his brown eyes. Daniel swallowed. Jack looked like he wanted to…Daniel said a little shakily, "God, Jack, when you look at me like that I don't know whether to feel flattered or just plain scared."

Jack ran his hand up Daniel's neck and then round to the back of his head, closing his fingers in the light brown hair, pulling Daniel towards him abruptly. Their mouths were only inches apart now as he said huskily, "Boys afraid of getting burned shouldn't go around starting fires, Daniel."

Daniel's mouth was dry. Part of him was genuinely apprehensive because no one had ever looked at him like that before in his life; like Jack wanted to…he didn't even have words for what Jack looked like he wanted to do to him. He was very aware of how much stronger Jack was, how fit, of those muscles under his t-shirt. Jack could literally kill him with his bare hands if he wanted to. But the point was that he didn't want to. Wouldn't. Would never ever hurt him. And that heat, that desire, was spreading, from Jack's fingers into his skull, a slow burn entering his veins like good brandy. It didn't matter what Jack wanted to do to him, Daniel just knew that he wanted him to go right ahead and do it. And there were things he wanted to do himself. Right now. Daniel tried to lean forward and kiss Jack's mouth but the man's fingers tightened in his hair, holding him off. Jack grinned evilly, "No, you don't."

Daniel moistened his lips, desperate to feel Jack's mouth against his. "Please, Jack."

"No."

Daniel met the other's eyes. "Never took you for a tease, Colonel O'Neill." He tried to ease forward but Jack's hand just tightened further, wouldn't let him move. Okay. Strategy? Got it. Daniel licked his lips again, slowly, deliberately, holding Jack's gaze. Then he flirted his tongue out again, flickered it over his bottom lip, leaving it moist, pouting it a little, ran it along his top lip, back down to his bottom lip…

Jack cracked like rotten wood.

Daniel gasped as the breath was knocked out of him as Jack threw him down onto the bed and landed on him, that determined tongue diving straight into his mouth. Daniel couldn't help smiling triumphantly even as the man was practically devouring his tonsils. Got you! He thought. Got you but good, Jack! 

He winced as Jack pulled out of his mouth and began to bite his neck passionately. Hickeys, Daniel thought, Going to show…everyone will see…Ought to tell Jack not to…Except he thought Canute might have had more luck holding back the sea than he would at stopping Jack from leaving love bites across his throat right now. And anyway, he didn't want the man to stop. If anything he wanted him to bite even harder, suck at the pulse point and…

"Oh God," Daniel gasped. "How did you know I wanted you to do that?" He whimpered with pleasure as Jack bit him on the throat, just hard enough to hurt a little, making him spasm slightly. Then, with his fist still tight in Daniel's hair, Jack was biting his neck, chest, shoulder, deliciously cruel little nips that made Daniel shudder with longing. This was how he'd always imagined the man would be in bed: a little frightening, a little unpredictable, typically determined to get his own way, yet surprisingly tender and skilfull with it.

Jack was wishing he hadn't bothered to get dressed again. At least Daniel was still wonderfully naked, but he was confined by his uniform once more. On the other hand, it felt pleasurably dirty and animalistic to be kissing Daniel so passionately whilst still fully clothed himself, like he was just using the younger man for his own bestial purposes. Jack grinned and bit Daniel's neck again, running a hand across his skin. Daniel's nakedness made him feel in control and Daniel so vulnerable and although he hated to admit it, the caveman part of him really liked that. In fact he couldn't help noticing that something about Daniel was really bringing out the beast in him today: he was having to repress all kinds of thoughts about tying Daniel to his bed at home, or putting him over his knee and spanking his firm young ass…Definitely not the kind of thoughts you could share with someone as spirited and self-willed as Daniel. Jack suspected that people with two or three PhDs to their name probably didn't take kindly to having their cute little butts smacked. On the other hand…

"God, Daniel," he murmured, half-excited and half-ashamed of himself, "my head is so full of smut right now you wouldn't believe it. I mean I want to do things to you that are just so unbelievably filthy."

Back arched, eyes closed, giving himself up to the ecstatic sensations of being thoroughly nibbled by Jack, Daniel muttered in embarrassment, "I think I kind of want you to do them too, Jack."

Jack gasped as his cock strained violently against the confines of its cloth prison in immediate response to Daniel's words. He inched up to have his face level with Daniel's and their eyes met. Both read the mingled desire and shame in each other's lust-darkened eyes. "Oh, boy," Jack breathed, "you know I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"At least you know what you want, Jack, I have no idea. Well, almost no idea. But there's a bit of me that just wants you to go ahead and…pounce."

"Pouncing was definitely what I had in mind." Jack pulled an embarrassed face, "And – um…" he cleared his throat, "well…tying you to the bed."

Shock spasmed across Daniel's face, closely followed by sheepish excitement. "Scary. But kind of sexy. I think I could get into that."

"And – I can't believe I'm telling you this – um – spanking you."

Daniel's eyes widened in shock. "Jack!"

"I know. Neanderthal or what, eh?"

"You are a caveman. I always knew it." Daniel had a sudden vision of himself being thrown across Jack's lap, the man's warm callused hand coming down across his naked rear. It was dreadfully shaming, but he began to get hard. "Oh God, Jack, I – I think I want you to."

A wicked smile flashed across Jack's face, he bent down so his mouth was only an inch from Daniel's and murmured seductively, "Daniel Jackson…the things I am going to do to you as soon as I get you home."

Daniel lunged upwards to kiss Jack on the mouth and Jack grabbed him by the hair again, pulling him in tight for the deepest kiss he could manage, wanting to shove his tongue so far down Daniel's throat he could taste his breakfast.

Daniel's fingers fumbled at Jack's zipper, needing to feel the older man's cock against his, but at the same time secretly liking the fact that Jack was now dressed and he wasn't, that sensation of the rough fatigues against his bare skin. He knew that Jack definitely wasn't faking this. This was not just a good commander making life easier for one of his troops. Jack really wanted him, and although Daniel couldn't imagine why anyone as lean, muscular, and downright sexy as Jack would want someone as clumsy and geekish as himself he was too damned glad that he did to start questioning it now.

They began to rock their hips together, Daniel arching his back. He still wasn't sure he could believe any of this, even though he could feel where Jack had been inside him, the wetness trickling down his thighs from Jack's semen, even though if he opened his eyes he knew he'd see Jack's face just above his, knew that those were Jack's hard dry lips against his mouth, Jack's tongue curling around his tongue, Jack's erect cock against his cock. He'd had a woolly fantasy in his head for so long now and the reality was so much better than anything he had ever imagined, he wondered if he was just dreaming all of this.

Jack had pulled back from their kiss to look down on Daniel's face, wanting to see the pleasure on it, those long dark lashes so beautiful against his pale skin. So he saw Daniel's eyes snap open, big and scared and blue, staring up at him like a dreamer awoken from a nightmare. "What?" Jack stopped rocking his hips, taking his weight on his elbows, "Danny, what's wrong?"

Daniel smiled, relief pouring over him like spilled champagne. "Just wanted to check it was you, Jack. Was afraid I was only dreaming."

"Well, if you are, we're having the same dream." Jack bent his head to nibble Daniel's long white throat, murmuring, "I want to eat lunch off you tomorrow, Daniel. I want to lick chocolate syrup off your gorgeous little ass."

"You know they put all kinds of additives in that stuff, don’t you?"

"Honey then. Organic if you're going to be that damned fussy. Something sweet and sticky and – ice cream! God, yes! I have got to eat ice cream off your delectable skin." Jack began to rock his hips again, slowly at first, then faster.

Daniel felt that delicious friction against his body, Jack's cock rubbing against his, insistent, hungry, and every cell in his body leaped to attention. He wrapped his long legs around Jack's, pulling the man in harder against himself; he wanted this so badly he could hardly think. All he was aware of was Jack's body against his, that hard cock that had already been inside him and which he so wanted to feel inside him again, that skin touching his, that warmth against him. He writhed urgently, very aware of Jack's harsh breathing, his own whimpering moans, just wanting their bodies to clash and bruise and meld together.

Jack thought he was going to explode with desire as he felt Daniel's body squirming beneath his, heard the incoherent whimpers as Daniel panted into his neck. Daniel's body arching up to meet him, hips thrusting blindly, wanting this so much, every bit as much as he did, wanting him every bit as much as he wanted Daniel. So beautiful and so trusting, and so his.

"Jack…" Daniel was gasping it into his throat. "Oh Jack…please, Jack, please…"

He increased the speed of his thrusts obligingly and simultaneously bent and breathed into Daniel's ear, "Give it up for me, Danny. Come for me."

"Jack…!" Daniel gave a series of wild thrusts and then arched his back, every ligament stretching as the orgasm rushed through him with a wonderful rippling effect that made Jack's own climax overpower him like a tidalwave. He shuddered to completion, his semen spattering the other's abdomen and then bent to kiss Daniel tenderly on the forehead.

Daniel opened his eyes and smiled at him, drowsy and contented. "Hey, Jack," he whispered.

Jack kissed his mouth gently as he used a corner of the sheet to wipe them both clean, "Hey, Daniel."

Daniel's smile widened and he leant up to murmur in the older man's ear, "I could definitely get used to this."

Dropping the sheet on the floor, Jack stroked the strands of sweat-darkened fringe back from Daniel's forehead. "I know, almost as much fun as translating pictograms, isn't it?"

Daniel had his eyes closed again but his smile widened. "Almost," he returned wickedly as he drifted off to sleep.

Looking down at Daniel now, Jack was ashamed of his earlier lustful thoughts. Spanking? Bondage? What the hell had he been thinking? He just wanted to wrap Daniel in a blanket and take him home with him then sit and watch him sleep, revel in the length of those eyelashes, in how those lips were swollen from his kisses, the faint tinge of colour their love-making had put into those habitually pale cheeks. Just wanted to sit there gloating like a mad scientist and thinking 'Mine! All mine!'

That was when the bedroom door opened and Izkahan walked in.

Memory and realization came back with a rush. Jack looked down at Daniel sleeping so peacefully on the bed and his guts turned over. He zipped himself back up and sprang across the room before Izkahan could open his mouth, whispering, "Please. Don't wake him. Look, I want you to reconsider this submission thing. I can definitely do it. Not a problem. Anything you like for twenty-four hours, right? I can do it. Just, please, don't do this to Daniel. Please?"

As Izkahan simply returned his gaze without commenting, Jack plunged on in, "Look – I – I got carried away. You were right to say I…desired him. I did. Do. Big time. And so when it came to it, I wasn't as gentle as I should have been. You don't want to hurt him, do you? You told me you didn't want to cause him pain."

As the monarch still said nothing, Jack ran a hand through his greying hair. He said quietly, "I'll give you anything you want if you'll just leave Daniel alone, Izkahan. You want to share someone with your bodyguards, count me in. Anything you want – count me in, just as long as you promise not to let anyone touch Daniel."

Izkahan said expressionlessly, "And your change of heart, O'Neill, what has brought this on? Because you do not want to share something you now perceive to be your property? Because he will feel like damaged goods to you if you know another man has touched him?"

"No, damnit, no!" Jack darted an anxious glance over his shoulder and saw Daniel stir uneasily. He lowered his voice, "I just…I just don't want anything bad to happen to him." Ever he added mentally. 

As Izkahan looked unconvinced, Jack said quietly, "I – love him. Okay? I didn't plan it and I didn't want it, but it happened, and I can't undo it now. If he wanted to sleep with you, it would be different. I'm not saying I'd like it but I'd live with it. I can't live with you raping him."

"I would not force him."

"It's still rape, Izkahan. You'd be making him do something against his will and you know it. He'd only be doing it to save the rest of us. It's not what Daniel wants."

"What do you think Daniel wants, Jack?"

"I think he wants to go home. I think he wants us all to go home."

"Jack…?" Drowsy. Not really awake yet.

Jack spoke without turning around, "It's okay, Daniel, just go back to sleep." He looked intently at Izkahan, "Please. I'm begging you. On my knees if you like, take me instead…"

"Jack!"

He turned to see Daniel fully awake, aware, and dismayed. 

Jack said, "It's all right, Daniel. Izkahan and I are working something out."

"No, it's not all right." Wrapping himself awkwardly in the sheet, Daniel stumbled across to them. He faced Izkahan, "We had an arrangement, you and me; you can't back out of it now."

"Daniel…"

"Shut up, Jack." Daniel held Izkahan's gaze unflinchingly. "I'm ready to do anything you want, just like we agreed. Absolute submission."

Izkahan said, "I would be flattered by your eagerness – if I wasn't reading such panic in your eyes."

"I'm happy to do anything you want," Daniel insisted. "I swear I'm not afraid. I'm – I'm ready, willing and able."

"Daniel, be quiet, and that's an order."

"I'm not taking orders from you right now, Jack, I'm taking them from Izkahan."

"The panic I read in your eyes comes not from fear of what I might do to you, Daniel," Izkahan said gravely, "but from a fear of what I might do to Jack."

"Jack would be a lousy bedmate for you, Izkahan, take it from me, he'll just try and run the whole show, boss you around. I'll do whatever you want." Daniel sank to his knees in front of the man and looked up at him. "Do you want a blow job? You can have it. Do you want to share me with your guards? I don't mind."

"Daniel!" Jack grabbed him by the arm and jerked him to his feet. "Shut up, damnit, shut up now! This isn't a game."

"I'm deadly serious."

That was when Jack decided the only way to save Daniel was to knock him unconscious. Hit him hard enough that it would put him out of the running for being Izkahan's bedmate. As he drew back his fist, someone grabbed him.

Even though it seemed impossible for the other man to have moved so fast, he turned to see Izkahan holding him. The ruler said quietly, "Don't, O'Neill. It isn't necessary for you to hurt Daniel to save him. There will be no more nifawa arduna. He does not have to submit. Not to me. Nor to anyone else."

And for the first time, it occurred to Jack how…different Izkahan looked. That air of decadence seemed to have vanished, even the muscle-bound guards hadn't looked at Daniel once. It was as though something had subtly shifted, something of great significance.

"Then you'll take me instead?" Jack pressed.

Izkahan shook his dark head. "No, O'Neill. I will do what Daniel wants. I will let you all go home."

"Wh-what?" Daniel had seen the look in Jack's eyes, had known that the man was going to punch him. He'd known it was going to hurt, a lot, but would still pale into insignificance beside the way Daniel would feel when he woke up and realised that Jack had submitted himself to Izkahan in his stead. Now his senses were spinning without the blow even having landed. "What did you say?"

Izkahan smiled but there was no mockery in it. "We judge all travellers who come through the ring. Those we think are evil we try to show the error of their ways, those we think are good we try to show the way to their heart's desire. We judged that you were good. You had with you one of a different race whom you both looked upon as a brother, and one of a different gender whom you regarded as an equal – "

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Daniel protested. "That's not a virtue, Izkahan, that's just an – absence of prejudice. Sam's a brilliant soldier as well as a damned fine scientist and Teal'c has more integrity in his…"

Izkahan laughed. "Oh, Daniel. Perhaps when I was playing a part earlier I spoke no more than the truth: you are enchanting. You would argue with me even when I am telling you why I am letting you go?"

Jack said, "Adorable but kind of dumb, that's our Daniel." His heartbeat was still getting back to normal. He had come so close to hitting Daniel with every ounce of power he had.

Daniel gave the man a reproachful glance. "Shut up, Jack."

"It was obvious to us that you would only declare your feelings for Daniel if you felt that it was in his own best interests for you to do so, O'Neill. It was clear too that repressing your feelings was making you unhappy and adversely affecting your relationship with the object of your affection. We tried only to speed up a process that was taking too long by natural means. And Daniel," Izkahan turned to the younger man and looked at him fondly, "you have had much unhappiness in your life. We felt that you deserved to get your heart's desire."

Daniel looked at Jack. "I'm guessing that must be you, Jack. Gee. If I'd only had the sense to wish for gold bullion instead of a crabby old Air Force Colonel, I'd be a millionaire by now."

"There will be many arguments between you…" Izkahan observed.

"Ya think?" Jack retorted while Daniel transferred his glare to Izkahan to say, "Well, I guess you'd really need to be an alien super being to work that one out."

"…But even your disagreements will have their compensations."

As Daniel looked blank and turned to Jack for enlightenment, the man shrugged in slight embarrassment. "He's talking about make-up sex, Daniel."

"Oh." Daniel frowned. "Never had that. Sha're and I didn't really argue. Is it good?"

"It's pretty good, to be honest. Kind of…well, just really, really hot."

Daniel shrugged. "Okay. Remind me to argue with you a couple of times a week."

"Sure. Why not? I mean why change the habit of a lifetime?"

"You are such a smartass sometimes, Jack."

"And you have such a cute ass, Daniel, I can forgive you anything."

Izkahan was smiling upon them as though they were his favorite godsons but now he collected himself. "Come – your friends await you. They have been anxious."

As Daniel automatically made to follow the man, Jack said, "Uh – Daniel, do you want to put some clothes on first?"

As Daniel hurried over to comply, Izkahan smiled again, "Truly enchanting."

"Yeah well, maybe."

"It is a little late for you to feign indifference now, O'Neill. You were prepared to sacrifice yourself so that Daniel might – "

"I don't think we need to go over that really, do we? We all do dumb things in the heat of the moment."

"True," Daniel appeared at his elbow, pants already zipped up and boots on if not yet laced. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, "I mean I think I must have been out of my tiny mind when I said I wanted you to go ahead and put your big fat – "

"You wash your mouth out, Daniel."

"Shouldn't that be you, Jack? I mean you're the one who gave me the – "

Jack pulled Daniel in for a kiss that did at least temporarily silence him. As the older man pulled back he noticed with satisfaction that Daniel was looking suitably breathless and dazed. "Damn, should have tried that months ago. Think how much quieter missions would have been."

Daniel recovered with a visible effort. "Don't think that's going to work every time we – "

Another kiss, deeper, even more passionate. Jack's right hand clasped to the back of Daniel's head so he couldn't pull back. Don't care if I have to suck the lungs straight out of your chest, Danny boy, just this once, you are not going to have the last word. 

Daniel gave in. Jack could feel it, that boneless slide into the world of the sensory, where nothing existed for him except this touch, this sensation, this kiss. Yes, he had his eyes closed. His body was limp with surrender, with…submission. This was like a secret weapon that never ran out of ammo. Jack withdrew his tongue slowly but then mouthed Daniel's lips, so gently, just brushing his mouth against his, soft as the touch of a butterfly's wings, before he actually broke contact and let them both breathe. Daniel stayed there, swaying a little, eyes still closed, lost in the aftershocks of that kiss. Jack smiled.

Still not opening his eyes, Daniel said, "…every time we have an argument, Jack."

"Damnit, Daniel!"

Grinning, Daniel reached across and picked up his jacket. As he slid his arms into the sleeves he gave Jack a sideways glance from under his long eyelashes. "Hope you enjoyed me being submissive, Jack, because that's the last time it's ever going to happen."

As they walked along the corridor, Jack turned to Izkahan, "This…nifawa arduna thing, I suppose there's no way you can make it permanent?"

"No, O'Neill."

"Damn."

"Colonel! Daniel! Are you all right?"

Jack turned to see Carter and Teal'c just emerging from an anteroom, anxiety written clearly on their faces. It occurred to him that he and Daniel had clearly been having a much better time than had Carter and Teal'c and did feel a stab of conscience for the hours of uncertainty the others had undergone.

"We're fine, Carter. We're both fine." 

He darted a meaningful glance at Daniel who gave Carter a cheerful wave, saying, "You two okay?"

"Daniel Jackson, are you…injured?" Teal'c inquired.

Daniel shook his head. "Nope. Not a scratch."

Jack could see all kinds of questions chasing themselves over Carter's face and even Teal'c was looking a lot less imperturbable than usual. 

One of the over-muscled guards pulled open the double doors to let them pass back into the torch-lit chamber where the Stargate stood. Another handed Teal'c his staff weapon and gave Carter the confiscated guns. Izkahan said, "Farewell, Daniel. Farewell, O'Neill."

Daniel gave the man a shy smile. "Um…thanks for not being who you pretended to be…and for…everything."

"Yeah – owe you one, Izkahan," Jack said. They stepped into the chamber and the doors clanged shut behind them.

"Sir?" Carter obviously could barely restrain her impatience. "What happened?"

"Turns out it was all a bluff – Izkahan was really a good guy – never had any intention of jumping Daniel. Was just – testing us to see how we stood up to pressure."

"This is a great relief, Jack." Teal'c nodded gravely.

"Yeah, that's really good news." Carter glanced across at Daniel who was gazing up at the pictograms again, tilting his head back to get a better look at the ceiling… 

Too late, Jack realised that Daniel was giving Carter and Teal'c a first-rate view of the hickeys on his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Carter notice them and nudge Teal'c; then their gaze traveled slowly to him. Jack scratched his jaw. "Uh – Daniel, you want to tie your laces? We don't want you tripping up and breaking your neck."

Daniel automatically looked around for somewhere to sit down so that he could refasten them, and seeing a slab of dark rock, plopped down onto it carelessly. Then he yelped, sprang back up, blushed fiery red, and sat down very gingerly, taking refuge in tying his laces to keep his face hidden.

Jack sighed and turned round to find both Carter and Teal'c looking at him in accusation. "Look, Izkahan was a little slow about telling us the score."

Sam looked between the furiously blushing Daniel and the clearly embarrassed Colonel. "Sir, did you and Daniel…?" Remembering in time, she broke off and said, "I'm not asking."

"Good," Jack returned. "Because I'm not telling. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly, Colonel."

Carter couldn't help darting a worried glance at Daniel who looked up and grinned sheepishly. "It's really okay, Sam, Teal'c. I'm fine."

Deciding that the only humanitarian thing to do was wander out of earshot for a minute and let the civilian Daniel satisfy their curiosity, Jack mumbled something about a call of nature and took himself off to the area behind the Stargate.

Carter was sitting next to Daniel in an instant. "Did you and the Colonel…?"

"And how."

"Was it – okay?"

"Oh yeah."

"Are you injured?" Teal'c pressed.

Daniel shook his head. "Jack will hate me for telling you this, but he has more hidden depths than the Atlantic. No one could have been nicer. There's just…quite a lot of him."

Sam thought that she had never seen anything more exquisite than Daniel's blush. She said tentatively, "Was it a…?" Not sure how to phrase it tactfully, she broke off, but Daniel evidently grasped her meaning in an eye-blink.

"A one-night stand? Oh no, I was definitely promised a repeat performance."

As Jack came back into earshot, Sam collected herself, "Uh, Colonel, just in case the events here could be subject to…misinterpretation. Do you think it would be a good idea if we…?"

"Got our stories straight for General Hammond?" 

"Yes, sir."

"I don't have a problem with that, Carter, if you don't."

"No, sir," she told him firmly, "no problem at all."

Daniel smiled up at her gratefully, "Thanks, Sam."

"One suggestion, sir."

"Yes, Carter?"

"I think that Daniel should perhaps pull his collar up as high as it will go, not sit down in front of anyone, and try and skip his medical for at least forty-eight hours."

"You're a genius, Carter. Daniel," Jack turned to him, "the second we hit that ramp you spring a migraine and take yourself home. In fact, no, I'd better drive you home: that way we can both skip the medical. Dr Fraiser can chew us out in a couple of days time."

"We will keep General Hammond occupied while you and Daniel Jackson leave the base, Jack," Teal'c put in. "We will describe to him what occurred while you and Daniel Jackson were…otherwise occupied."

"What did happen to you while Daniel Jackson and I were…otherwise occupied?"

"Nothing," Carter grinned. "We sat around and tried to make sense of the pictographs. Oh, incidentally Daniel, I've got two hours of videotape here for you to view. The chamber we were in was wall-to-wall pictographs."

"That's wonderful, Sam," Daniel looked as pleased as a child with a whole new sack of Christmas presents to open. "It could tell us so much about Izkahan's race and culture. We really didn't get much chance to discuss it with him."

"Yeah, that was my biggest regret as well," Jack said. "Want to dial it up, Daniel?"

Daniel got up carefully, wincing again, and Jack felt two pairs of accusing eyes turned in his direction. "Look, I was as…I mean I didn't…"

"Not asking, Colonel," Carter assured him.

"It is none of our business, Jack," Teal'c added.

Daniel was pressing chevrons happily whilst still gazing around at the pictograms, lips moving as he tried to translate. Jack shook his head, knowing he ought to remind Daniel to keep his mind on one task at a time, but he didn't have the heart to do it, not with the torchlight putting all those gold edges to Daniel's hair, making his eyelashes look an inch long, showing up that creamy skin, those big blue eyes…So beautiful, he thought, and so mine.

Daniel turned to say something about the pictograms and lost the thread of his thought somewhere in the look in the older man's brown eyes. He smiled a little shyly. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Daniel," Jack returned softly.

Holy Hannah! Sam thought with a sudden sense of shock as she saw the expression on Jack's face, The Colonel's in love with Daniel. She had known that Daniel was in love with Jack for months, of course, from long before the day when she had walked in on his heart-to-heart with Teal'c. She had also suspected that Jack's bad temper towards Daniel was caused by repressed sexual desire, but it had never occurred to her even for an instant that tough old Jack Jack might ever look at Daniel with such undisguised tenderness. She turned to Teal'c, "Do you think maybe we ought to send SG-9 here – I've always thought those guys had a lot of unresolved issues?"

"I am not sure that would be such a good idea, Captain Carter," Teal'c returned, but there was a definite glint of humor in his eyes.

Jack tried to collect himself but he couldn't stop the desire building as he looked into Daniel's eyes. Ever since Izkahan had put the thought in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about make-up sex. 

Daniel turned away, flapping his jacket, and murmuring, "Did someone turn up the heating in here?"

"No, Daniel," Sam couldn't help grinning, "think it must be you."

As they moved towards the event horizon, Jack bent and murmured in Daniel's ear, "Um – is there any chance you and I could have an argument in the car going home?"

"The way you drive I would have thought that was a definite possibility, Jack. Why?"

Jack made a mental resolve to keep his foot to the floor and mangle his gear changes all the way back to his place, but aloud he said only, "No reason, Daniel. No reason at all."

 

The End


End file.
